


Classes, Sports, Friends, Roommates and Maybe a Boyfriend?

by Anime4us



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, more relationships and characters as the fic flourishes, the college au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime4us/pseuds/Anime4us
Summary: College was a new experience that Naruto and Sakura were ready to face together. What they werent expecting was the entertaining sitcom of a life that college dorms and classes brought with them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little shorter, but most of my chaps will contain 2-2.5K words. This series came to me because i've grown up with Naruto and its characters, so I wanted to write a little tribute to it.  
> Leave me some feedback, cause it's always welcomed. I'm using my very own college experience to write this and I'm a Canadian student so it will have the very stereotypical Canadian aspects to it such as our very real love of Tim Horton's (Better known to us as Timmies)  
> So please enjoy this story.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave me a review or message me to shoot the shit :P
> 
> Anime4us

It was sunny outside. The birds were chirping. Kids were laughing as they chatted. Not all the coffee in the world could make starting at a new school any better. starting at a new school. It was definitely not a happy situation. Thank God, his guardian had chosen to switch schools at the start of a semester instead of in the middle of one like last time. If there was one thing he was happy about, it was the fact that his best friend was starting with him. That, and she was about to solve his coffee problem, of the lack there of.

"Double-double, just the way you like it."

"You're an angel, Sakura."

"Tell me something I don't know." The pinklette huffed before setting her bag down and collapsing into her seat. "The line at Tim Hortons for 7:45 in the morning is insane."

"Thanks for grabbing mine." Naruto stated with a small smile.

"Your turn tomorrow. I swear the employees were zombies. I wanted to jump over the counter and get the coffees going."

"What class is this?" Naruto asked as he lifted the coffee to his lips. "I looked at the room number, but that's about it." The blond admitted with a lazy smile.

"Really?" Sakura sighed as she set her books out. "English."

"I can speak English. What does that get me?" Naruto stated as he set his coffee down.

"Ten, maybe twenty percent towards your participation mark?" Sakura offered as she opened the lid to her own coffee.

"That's not enough to pass." Naruto whined before flopping back onto his desk.

"At least we know you can do basic math." Sakura offered before taking a sip of the hot drink.

Naruto send her a lazy glare to which Sakura rolled her eyes. Morning was no time for class. Whoever thought that the early bird got the worm must have not enjoyed sleeping. Naruto sat back up before bringing his coffee to his lips. "Where would I be without you Timmies?" He murmured as he set the coffee back down on his desk.

"We took English with Kurenai. Heard she's a tough marker." Sakura stated as she opened her note book to the first fresh page.

"You signed me up for a tough marker?! I thought you loved me!" Naruto scoffed.

"I do love you, which is why I signed you up for a class in which I could help you with because we're doing the same material." Sakura stated as students began flocking in.

"If I fail the old hag's gonna kill me." Naruto huffed.

"I happen to enjoy watching Tsunade chase you around." Sakura stated offhandedly.

"Sakuraaaaaa." Naruto whined once more before leaning against her arm. "Helpppp meeeee."

Sakura looked up to see gazes from all directions on her. This was not new to her. Naruto was quite attractive in his black converse, black jeans and orange throw over hoodie. To match, the blond wore a comfortable, blue beanie over his hair to match his blue eyes. These gazes would be on her all semester if she didn't do something quick. She would not be victimized by pettiness, she'd gone through enough of it at her last school. The pinklette pulled a sharpie out of her pencil case before scrawling one word in large letters on the first page and holding the notebook up for everyone to read.

Naruto glanced down at her notebook before she held it up, quickly reaching out for it, though not before most of the students had caught a glimpse.

"Oi, Sakura, you can't just announce my sexuality like that." Naruto hissed.

"Why, you planning on jumping back into the closet?" The pinklette stated while raising a brow.

Naruto scoffed before ripping the page from her notebook. "Can't we try and be normal for like, thirty seconds?"

"That's my limit today." Sakura stated as she leant back into her chair. "Love ya, but I'm not going through the same situation as last year." Sakura turned towards Naruto as he quieted down, her emerald green eyes widening. "I'm not blaming you Naruto, the past is the past, I just want to avoid it if I can. Alright?" She said before offering a bright smile.

Sakura and Naruto had been best friends since preschool, as a matter of fact, Tsunade had taken Naruto in based on the fact that she thought he'd get along with Sakura, her adopted daughter. Sakura had lost her parents to an accident when she was three. Although devastating, Tsunade had taken her in and taken care of her ever since. With the addition to Naruto, Sakura could grow up with something akin to a brother and a best friend for life. The two had been blessed with their parents' best qualities, and although not overly flamboyant with them, the two used them to their advantage when needed. Well, of course someone got jealous in high school when Sakura spent way too much time alongside Naruto and none of the other girls could get alone with him. Things had started off slow, a couple mishaps here and there. Some of Sakura's books going missing, her locker being trashed. Eventually, things escalated to the point where she couldn't keep things from Naruto anymore. She was cornered in a girls' washroom after one of Naruto's basketball games. Of course she'd gone to cheer him on, what kind of best friend was she if she left him alone on that front? There were four girls from cheer squad with quite the vendetta against the pinklette. A pair of scissors lead from one thing to the next. Chunks of pink hair littered the bathroom floor before Sakura was able to kick it into gear. She had raked her nails against a couple cheeks, not to mention she'd toppled a girl over with a kick to the stomach. Sakura was no pushover, but the situation itself dawned on her and she'd finally understood that there was no way that she was going through that anymore. Naruto had long since come out of the closet, it wasn't her fault that the girls refused to believe him. She'd fallen as collateral damage. What made matters worse was when she did end up finding Naruto. Her best friend had looked shaken before a million emotions ran through his face. Shock, anger, fear, deeper rage, all of which Sakura was early to hold back. She'd quickly told him that she was ok, but of course her best friend wanted to storm right in to her defence. Even after Sakura had managed to drag him away, the whole situation had Naruto pretty messed up for a long time. Eventually, they both graduated, and Tsunade had decided that the two of them would be starting college at her institute. Being the dean had its perks, but of course, both Sakura and Naruto knew better than to flaunt that around school.

"Common Naruto, it wasn't even your fault. Plus, check out the chique new hairstyle I got out of it. Really, I should be thanking you." Sakura stated as she fingered her shoulder length hair.

"What're we thanking the duffus for?"

Naruto fell forward as Kiba attacked him from behind, wrapping an arm around the blonde's neck.

"Hey, you're in this class as well?" Sakura asked with a small smile.

"Nah, I show up to hang out in a room at 8:30 in the morning for no reason." Kiba said while scoffing. "Course I'm in this class. Thank god you're here, means I'll probably pass no problem." Kiba said with a bright smile.

"That's what I said." Naruto stated, his bright smile coming back.

Kiba threw a thumbs up as he pulled a seat up next to Naruto, throwing his bag over the seat. As he got comfortable the teacher walked in and called order before beginning her introductions. Sakura watched as Naruto listened to Kurenai's introductions. She knew how fresh last year's incident was in his mind, she'd have to be careful with bringing it up on the fly. She sighed gently before turning her attention back towards the front of the room where Kurenai was explaining one of the books the class would be using for the semester.

With English class over, Naruto waved to Sakura as she headed off for her advanced calculus class, something Naruto knew more than better to tackle. Both he and Kiba had an hour break before their next class and had decided to head towards the dorms to start unpacking. They'd both registered to share a room together, but dorm rooms held four so they were anxious to meet their roommates. Kiba fished his key out as they stood before the door before letting them in. It was silent as they stepped in, kicking their shoes off by the door before heading to the kitchen. Naruto grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge, something he'd stocked before heading to class that morning to make sure it was cool when he got back.

"Oh, there are schedules tapped to our roomies' door." Kiba called from the living room.

Dorm rooms were set up so that there was a small kitchen that lead to an equally small living area that then branched off into two rooms that housed two inhabitants each. Naruto and Kiba shared a room while they'd left the other for their roommates to share.

"Says we got a… Sasuke Uchiha and a Neji Hyuga as roommates. I can't gather anything from these names." Kiba grumbled as Naruto waltz into the room, water bottle in hand.

"Look at their schedule." Naruto stated as he stopped to read the classes they were taking. "We got a science student and a maths student." Naruto read off before putting his water bottle to his lips.

"Great, we're rooming with nerds. How much you wanna bet they're the type of people that'll be in your face like 'Lights out at nine! I got a test tomorrow!'." Kiba stated dramatically before frowning.

Naruto chuckled before heading back towards their shared room.

"Come get some of your crap unpacked. Dibs on the top bunk." The blonde called with a grin as Kiba whined.

"No fair! I called dibs way before you did."

"Doesn't work unless I'm the one who calls it." Naruto stated flatly as he launched his comforter up onto the bed before pulling out his suitcase.

"That's so unfair." Kiba grumbled unhappily.

"I heard there's a rez party on Friday night." Naruto stated as he piled his clothes into one of the available dressers, ignoring Kiba's words completely.

"Let's head to Annie's and pregame." Kiba stated with a thumbs up.

"Hell yes." Naruto stated with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was excited to meet up with her roommates. She knew she was rooming with Ino already, the two had promised to share a room after they'd both been accepted, but she was beyond excited to meet the two unknowns. Naruto had basketball tryouts that afternoon, which meant that she could check out her room and roommates before heading over to see how it went. The pinklette's cellphone vibrated in her pocket, grabbing her attention. She pulled it out to find out she had two unread messages. Upon unlocking her phone, she found one message to be from Ino and the other to be from Naruto. She read Naruto's message first, playing a small game of favorites.

'Basketball practice in a few, wish me luck.' The message read before Sakura hit reply.

'I'm sure you'll kill it, no luck needed.' She replied before opening Ino's message.

'I say once we get settled in we go shopping for some room décor.' Sakura smiled as she hit the reply button.

'As long as you don't cover our walls with floral design, I'm all for it.' The pinklet sent before she let herself into the residential area to the college.

Ino's instantaneous reply made Sakura giggle.

'Floral? Hello? Who do you think you're talking too?'

'Are you coming to meet our new roommates?' Sakura sent before fishing her key from her bag. She opened the door to her room only to be hit with the fresh smell of pasta sauce.

When the door fell shut, a head popped out from the kitchen before ducking right back in. Sakura rose a brow before a different girl walked out of the kitchen. She turned back towards the first and sighed.

"She doesn't mean any harm, she's just really shy." The brunette stated while shrugging.

"Oh, no worries." Sakura supplied quickly as she set her bag down on the couch by the door and slipped her shoes off, pushing them off to the side and out of the way.

"I'm Tenten, the shy one is Hinata." The girl said before sticking her hand out with a bright smile.

"Whatever you're cooking smells amazing." Sakura stated before her stomach grumbled, pulling a blush of embarrassment from her. "My name's Sakura." She then added with a meek smile, shaking Tenten's hand.

"We've made plenty. Hinata has this god sent talent for cooking, no matter what she makes. I guess that's something she and Neji share. I'm so jealous. Anything I touch practically rots in my hands." Tenten stated before sighing dejectedly.

"That's… not true." Hinata, Sakura presumed, called from the kitchen. "You set the water to boil for the noodles and it nothing has exploded… yet."

Tenten sighed while shaking her head while Sakura found herself trying to keep up with the conversation.

"Hellooooo. Wow, The whole gang's here." Sakura jumped as Ino let herself in behind her.

Clad in black leggings and a purple crop top, Ino's blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, a beautiful clash to her dark purple and black color scheme. Hinata retreated the two steps she had taken towards Tenten as Ino's voice echoed through the kitchen and probably most of the residency.

"Hey, I'm Ino." The boisterous blonde stated with a smile.

Tenten followed by introducing herself and Hinata, their shy fourth attendant. While Ino and Tenten sat in the living area to chat, Sakura followed her nose into the kitchen where she found Hinata stirring a pot of noodles while keeping an eye on a pot of sauce.

"I just thought I'd offer you a hand, seeing how your friend has offered to serve us all." Sakura stated with a smile. The pinklette's eyes widened as Hinata jumped. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Sakura stated before chucking bemusedly.

"I…I'm ok." Hinata stated as she pulled herself in a little, away from Sakura.

"Nonsense, at least let me grab you plates." The pinklette stated with a smile. "Plus, Ino and I went out earlier and bought some wine. Lemme just go ask her where it is. We can have a glass with dinner." Sakura stated excitedly as she opened the kitchen cabinet up and brought down the set of plates both she and Ino had bought to live off of in the dorm.

Hinata didn't say as word as the pinklette set the plates on the counter next to where she was cooking before scampering off towards the living area.

"I see you've forgotten that we went halfsies on the bottle." Sakura stated as she rose a brow.

Ino and Tenten sat immersed in a world of their own, both harboring a glass of wine as they spoke. Ino looked up with an innocent smile before going back to her conversation with Tenten, something about hot college boyfriends, whatever. Sakura helped herself to the opened bottle, bringing it back to the kitchen as Hinata lathered the first plate of noodles with tomato sauce.

"Seems like Ino and Tenten are getting along." Sakura stated while rolling her eyes playfully.

The pinklet grabbed herself and Hinata a small glass before filling it with the red whine she and Ino had bought as a peace offering before meeting their roommates.

"Tenten has never had that problem." Hinata stated as she handed the plate to Sakura without making direct eye contact. "She's very good with people. It is probably why my cousin cherishes her so much." Hinata stated with a soft smile.

Sakura took the plate, setting it on the table before setting cutlery out for the four of them. Hinata continued to hand her plates of pasta until everyone had a serving. Sakura set the bottle of red wine in the middle before handing Hinata the glass she'd poured for her.

"To a good semester." Sakura said with a smile.

Hinata offered a small smile as she took the glass from the pinklette, nodding in silent agreement.

0_0_0_0

Both Naruto and Kiba were stoked for basketball tryouts. They'd both kicked ass on their high school team, together, they had ruled the courts in tournaments.

"I'm just saying, we're in college now. There's bound to be more of a challenge in opponents." Kiba said as he pulled his shorts on and shut his locker.

"Not that high school was particularly easy." Naruto pointed out as he finished tying his shoes.

"You know what I mean." Kiba stated with a huff.

Naruto grinned as the two of them made their way into the gym. Their grins only grew as the number of people trying out presented itself. There was bound to be at least sixty guys here and the sign-up sheet had made it absolutely clear that the team only allotted fifteen spots.

"Better not slack Uzumaki." Kiba sneered as they made their way towards the coach, who was working on gathering all the players up.

"Eat my dust Inuzuka." Naruto threw back.

Once the coach had gathered the team along with their undivided attention, he introduced himself and the expectations he had towards the team. He spoke of the Konoha team history before two students stepped forward. The first to step forward held himself gracefully, brown hair tied back into a ponytail with no stray strands to harbor his light violet gaze. Naruto would be lying if he didn't find the man attractive, but he was nothing next to the second boy who stepped forward. Lean muscles and an almost pearl white complexion to cover it, Naruto was practically drooling as he made it up to the boy's facial features. Dark black orbs stared out at the team before him, equally midnight black hair encasing his features as he stood next to the other boy.

"I'd like to introduce your captain and co-captain: Neji Hyuga and Sasuka Uchiha." The coach stated before Neji stepped forward to address the team further.

Naruto's gaze widened before he turned towards Kiba, who seemed to be equally as shocked.

"I was certain that it said this Sasuke kid was a first year." Naruto hissed.

"Scholarship." Kiba hissed back.

Of course, not only were they sharing a room with braniacs, they were sharing a room with the captain and co-captain to the Konoha basketball team! What were the odds? Naruto was only broken from his reverie when Kiba yanked on his arm.

"Common, warm up laps." His friend murmured before setting off.

Naruto matched Kiba's pace and followed the herd of players as they ran laps around the gym.

"This is so messed up." Naruto stated as he and Kiba jogged.

"I thought Neji's name sounded familiar. Damn, can't believe I didn't connect the dots." Kiba grumbled while shaking his head.

"And this Sasuke guy? He's a first year just like us, shouldn't he be here for tryouts and not already sitting right beside the captain like he belongs there?" Naruto demanded while raising a brow.

"Best I can think of is that he was scouted and given a full ride." Kiba stated while shrugging.

"If you can talk, you're obviously not working hard enough."

Both Naruto and Kiba's head snapped towards the middle of the gym where the raven haired boy was staring them down.

"The team can proceed to suicides."

It could have been Naruto's imagination, but he was almost certain that the whole team, save for Kiba, was glaring icicles at him. The blonde sighed at his brilliant start on the basketball team.

"So much for making friends on day one." He muttered under his breath.

Suicides had the team panting and the gym floor slick with sweat. Beside Naruto, Kiba used the collar of his shirt to wipe away at some of the sweat on his face.

"Holy hell." The brunet wheezed.

"This isn't anything." Naruto stated with a smirk, heavy breathing between words.

"Don't pretend that you're not as dead as the rest of us Uzumaki." Kiba panted out.

"I could run a marathon." Naruto boasted before throwing Kiba a thumbs up.

The blonde's chest continued to heave from the intensive workout as the players around them came to a stop with their drills.

"Since you seem to like running so much, maybe you can just keep running laps for the rest of practice."

Naruto turned to find the co-captain glaring him down. He blinked before cocking his head at the boy. They were suppose to be in the same year, right? Sure, the raven was a couple inches taller than him, and had a head start in getting a position on the team, but was there a particular reason he was hitting Naruto with such an intense stare when they'd just met?

"What's his problem?" Naruto huffed as he wiped at his face with his forearm.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his arm fell away to reveal how deathly silent the gym had grown. It was at this very moment that Naruto found out that that particular thought had slipped right through his filter and had been said out loud. The blonde cringed mentally as he turned his gaze towards the seething co-captain before him.

"Laps." Was all he said before turning his back to him.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Kiba edging closer to the overall group of tryouts and away from Naruto.

 _Traitor_.

The blonde sighed as he scrubbed his hands over his face. He'd put on a brave face for Kiba and the rest of the boys, but honest to god, he'd ran those suicide drills hard and was ready for a nap.

"Now Uzumaki!"

The co-captain already knew his name? Fantastic. Naruto had wanted to stand out from the crowd, especially for these tryouts, but this so wasn't what he was aiming for. Kiba offered him a meek smile off in the distance where the rest of the group headed off to do another drill of sorts. Naruto would definitely be having a couple choice words for his friend when the first day of tryouts came to and end.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was pretty certain that his legs were being sawed off. Running for three hours wasn't his ideal workout. He loved basketball, hell, he loved how accomplished he felt after a grueling practice, but this didn't feel like accomplishment, it felt like he'd received the co-captain's wrath.

After he'd showered and changed, Naruto had opted to leave Kiba in the locker room and leave without him. His feet hurt with just about every step he took, but he refused to let it show. He could pull through it, three hours of on and off intensive running was nothing. Anyone could do it. As the blonde made his way towards his room, his phone chimed with a text message. He rose his brow as he fished the device from his pocket. Sakura's name was sprawled across his screen. Naruto put his code in so he could read the message.

'Ino and I are heading out for dinner and you're coming too. Well, it's more hors d'oeuvres since we pretty much ate, but whatever. You should bring your roomies! It's like a small yay-college-roomies party.'

Images of the angry raven caused Naruto to sigh heavily.

'Can I invite only one?'

He received his response almost instantly.

'Kiba doesn't count.'

Damn, Sakura knew him way to well.

'He's technically one of my roommates.' The blonde stated.

'How'd practice go?' Was the response Sakura sent, opting to ignore Naruto's claim.

'I'll complain over dinner.' Naruto sent with yet another sigh.

0_0_0_0

Naruto managed to get into contact with Kiba about the dinner plans. After the brunet grumbled about being left behind they met up at the bus station and bussed to the restaurant that Sakura had given him. They walked in and found the table instantaneously, hearing Ino from across the burger joint.

"I have arrived." Naruto claimed with a bow, earning an eye roll from both Ino and Sakura before his eyes landed on the two newcomers. "I'm Naruto." He than proclaimed with a smile. He cocked his head as the girl with dark violet locks glanced away with dark red cheeks. "And this here is Kiba, one of my roommates." The blonde said while looking back to see an identical look on his friend's face.

_That's cute Kiba._

The blonde thought, opting to force a smirk down at his friend's new found crush.

"I'm Tenten, the shy one's Hinata. Pleasure's ours I suppose." The girl with her hair tied up in four identical buns stated as her friend, Hinata only seemed to retreat towards herself.

"So! Tell me about practice!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kiba was quick in seating himself next to one of Sakura's new roommates as Naruto pulled a seat up next to Sakura. He really didn't want to talk about basketball and ruin the mood, but if there was one thing that he'd grown to know, it was that complaining to Sakura always made him feel better.

"Alright so, we get in right?" Naruto stated as he settled into his seat. "And the coach calls all the guys over. I'm counting the number of guys I'll have to work with and against at the same time to show off my skill when the coach goes to introduce the captain and co-captain."

"Oh! Any contenders?" Sakura asked with a coy smile.

"You know when you see a guy and he's gorgeous and then he opens his mouth and you can't get past how much of an asshole he is?" Naruto deadpanned, only to see Sakura and Ino sigh simultaneously.

"Don't we know it." The girls said at the same time.

The way they did that was uncanny to Naruto.

"Gorgeous guy?" The blonde heard Tenten murmur to herself, looking a little lost before looking up with a startled blush. "Sorry!" She quickly blurted, her embarrassment becoming clearer as her blush grew.

"Don't be, I thought it was just obvious at this point." Naruto stated with a shrug. "But I guess I'm so used to hanging around Sakura, Kiba and Ino that I just assumed people knew I was gay." The blonde stated before smiling.

"I'm not against it!" Tenten quickly defended, leading Naruto to chuckle.

"Whether you're against it or not, doesn't really change anything." The blonde stated with a shrug. He could feel how anxious the girl before him was, so he decided to put her at ease. "Don't worry about it Tenten, I'm not insulted." He said before smiling, watching as she sighed in relief.

"So, you were saying? Asshole?" Ino probed.

"Right, anyways, so Kiba and I are watching these guys introduce themselves when we realize they're our freaking roommates!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Naruto turned to see Kiba trying to talk to Hinata and rolled his eyes. The guy was so lost in his crush that he wasn't even listening to the story.

"Oh man, that's insane." Tenten stated while laughing, looking back up from her phone.

"Oh, it gets even better." Naruto grumbled.

"No." Tenten gasped, but she held curiosity in her eyes. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited my boyfriend and he's bringing one of his roommates." The brunette blushed slightly at her use of the word 'boyfriend'.

Both Sakura and Ino shared a look before letting an inhuman noise leave their throats at the same time.

"Tell us about him!" They said at the exact same time.

Tenten was reduced to a tomato as Naruto leant back into his chair.

"Naruto was telling us about practice…" She murmured as she looked away from both Sakura and Ino. The two shared a small sigh before turning back towards Naruto.

"Kay, but as soon as his story is done, I wanna know about this boyfriend." Ino stated excitedly.

"Well, after Kiba and I shared a simultaneous 'What the fuck?' look, our co cap started breathing down our necks right?" Naruto stated with a huff.

"What'd you do?" Sakura asked while raising a pink brow.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto proclaimed. "Kiba and I were chatting when he came outta nowhere all 'if you can chat you're not working hard enough, go run suicides.'" The blonde stated while shaking his head. "Of course, the whole team got subjugated to this damned drill so I was getting glares from hell."

"Seems hardcore." Tenten stated, recovering from her blush.

"You're telling me. So, then Kiba and I are joking after we finished our sprints and I go 'I could run a marathon!'. Does the co cap not take that seriously and send me to run for the rest of the damn practice?" Naruto stated before throwing his arms in the air. "What the actual hell? Who the hell pissed in his cereal this morning?" The blonde seethed.

"You ran for three hours straight?" Sakura asked with worry in her eyes.

"I mean, I took a break every now and then, but yea, I ran for the better part of three hours because of that damned Uchiha brat." Naruto grumbled.

The door to the burger joint opened as if on time and both Ino and Sakura shared a look.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Sasuke Uchiha, would you?" Ino asked with a strange smile.

"Ye, that's the one. This guy needs to seriously invest in some chill pills." Naruto grumbled before getting kicked by Kiba. "Ow, what the hell Kiba?" The blonde growled.

"This is awkward." Naruto heard from behind him. He jumped before turning to see the basketball captain right behind him. His heart almost stopped as his gaze traveled towards the co-captain mere feet away.

_Kill me._

0_0_0_0

Well of course Tenten's boyfriend had to be the team's captain and that team captain had to be the one to drag Sasuke Uchiha out to the buger joint because all hell was against Naruto today. He could only stand the awkward silence for so long before he stood and grabbed his windbreaker.

"Guess I'll head back." He stated before offering just about everyone at the table and apologetic smile.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems." Naruto heard Neji mutter to Tenten before frowning.

"Not your fault man." The blonde stated as he slid the jacket on and pushed his hands in his pockets.

"I'll head back with you then." Kiba said, going to stand as Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Gonna bus back and crash." The blonde stated before heading to the door. His phone vibrated as the door closed behind him and he really didn't even need to check to know who it was that was messaging him.

'That's pretty childish.'

Naruto refused to take his frustration out on Sakura when it had amassed due to a certain raven haired brat. He hit the reply button after taking a calming breath.

'Maybe. I'm tired anyways.' It was weak, but he really was exhausted from all of the running basketball practice had entailed.

The blonde came to a stop near the bus line, skimming through apps on his phone as he waited. It wasn't too cold, so his windbreaker was enough to keep him warm. Eventually, the bus picked him up and dropped him off at the college campus. Naruto was glad that he had the room to himself because he'd be able to crash with little to no problems.

0_0_0_0

The blonde was woken up by his nose of all things. He sat up, his stomach growling to get his attention. He hadn't eaten at the restaurant, so he was rather starved at the moment. He threw the blankets off of his waist and climbed down the latter. He grabbed a hoodie and a pair of shorts to look mildly decent before heading towards the door.

"Yo, Kiba, make me a helping too?" The blonde called as he opened their room's door.

The blonde was scratching at the back of his head when his gaze finally locked with the boy in the kitchen.

"Shit, never mind. My bad." Naruto stated with a sigh as he headed towards the washroom.

"I don't mind making you another serving. The first was for Sasuke anyways. The two of you didn't bother eating today." Neji stated calmly as Naruto shut the bathroom door.

"It's fine man, I don't mind cooking for myself. I don't wanna use up your food." The blonde stated after finishing his business and washing his hands.

"I made too much anyways. It'll be a waste." The basketball captain stated as Naruto left the washroom.

The blonde was hesitant in taking the plate of hamburger meat, noodles and tomato sauce that Neji was holding out to him. Eventually he caved, taking the plate to the small kitchen table.

"Thanks." He divulged, offering Neji a smile.

Neji wrapped the second plate in tin foil and slid it straight into the fridge while Naruto regarded him funnily.

"Sasuke's studying right now. He wont eat until later." Neji stated as he took a seat at the table with Naruto.

Said blonde took a bite of the food before him before his eye widened and dropped to the meal. He brought his fork to his mouth again before bringing another, each bite helping to brighten his mood.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" He exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Neji.

"I think that's why Sasuke has passed the cooking off to myself. He usually covers most of the food bills and I cook for the both of us. No matter how much I pester him about splitting the bill, he's adamant on the fact that I cook so therefore, that's payment enough."

Naruto smiled as Neji talked to him casually.

"I mean, I'll have to agree with him. This is amazing food." The blonde stated happily.

"Flattery wont help you climb the ladder to the top of the team." Neji stated while raising a brow.

"I don't need flattery to get me to the top. I can play my way to the top." Naruto said with a thumbs up. "Don't worry about me cap!" He then added before shoving another fork full of food into his mouth while Neji chuckled bemusedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto found himself in class the next morning, taking notes like the diligent student he was. Or not. He'd been doodling for the past half hour. Iruka was droning on about some mathematical equation or another that the blonde couldn't find it in himself to focus on. He'd tried, really, he had, but now he was just done. After ten minutes of the same stuff, he zoned out and started doodling patterns across his notebook's margins. Tenten sat next to him, completely focused on every word that left Iruka's mouth. Every now and then, she'd splatter notes across the page, accompanied by examples Iruka must have been giving out. She'd casted a look in the blonde's direction every now and then before she slid the corner of her notebook towards him, words scrawled across the corner.

'Neji kicks people who fail tests off the team.'

Naruto blanched at the thought. He blinked as he swallowed nervously. He scratched three letters across the corner of his own notebook, hoping Tenten would show some compassion.

'SOS'

Tenten glanced down before sighing.

'Make an effort and I'll think about it.'

Naruto nodded before turning back towards Iruka, tuning into his class for the first time in half an hour or so. Eventually, the class was dismissed and Naruto gathered his books and shoved them into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder real quick before waving at Tenten and heading into the hallway. He had the history of empires on the third floor next. After that class, he met up with Sakura and Ino for lunch. The blonde had made absolutely certain that he had given himself breaks during lunch time. He spotted the girls chattering aimlessly across the cafeteria. It wasn't hard to spot them, heads were turned their way, even as they continued to talk uninterrupted, only pausing when they spotted Naruto. They waved at the same time and the atmosphere in the room darkened as he took a seat with them. The cafeteria lady had given him extra fries with a huge smile, telling him he was a growing boy and that he needed them. He'd taken them with an equally large smile before heading towards the loud cafeteria. He set his tray down across from the girls before setting his bag on the ground under the table. He could feel some of the glares from the boys in the cafeteria and chuckled nervously.

"So, how was math?" Sakura asked while chuckling. Ino helped herself to Naruto's fries as he opened up his burger.

"Tenten." Naruto huffed, connecting the dots.

"She's right, math isn't your strong suit even if you're paying attention. Don't give yourself another handicap." Ino stated as she went to grab another fry.

Naruto smacked her hand away gently.

"Cut off." He grumbled while she rolled her eyes.

"On another note, how's rooming with Sasuke and Neji?" Sakura asked as she snatched a fry of her own.

"Neji's fine. More than fine, guy cooks like a god." Naruto stated as he plopped a fry in his mouth. "Sasuke is apparently a real studious guy. So I mean, he's attractive and intelligent, if only he didn't have such a shitty personality, he'd be a package deal." Naruto said before sighing.

"We all have our faults." Sakura offered.

"Some more than others." Naruto grumbled.

"Maybe you caught him on a bad day." Ino added with a shrug, succeeding in snatching a fry from Naruto.

"Man, I hope so." He huffed.

"Why, interested?" Sakura asked while raising a brow.

"More in the fact that I don't wanna be scouted by the track team cause all I do is run." Naruto grumbled.

0_0_0_0

Naruto made sure to avoid Sasuke as much as possible during basketball practice. He and Kiba stuck together during the warmup but were then split into different groups to run some drills. The blonde waved before heading off towards his designated group. They practiced for a couple hours before heading off towards the locker room. The rest of the week went on the same way. Sasuke ignored Naruto while said blonde excelled at his training. Dinner was always entertaining; both Kiba and Naruto had taken to buying ingredients at the local super market and leaving them for Neji to cook dinner. They both came to find out that Neji actually found solace in cooking, and therefore, couldn't nor didn't complain when they offered to pay for the ingredients, much like his deal with Sasuke, they even helped him in prepping dinners.

Friday finally came along, which meant that as soon as six pm rolled around, Naruto, along with the gang were pregaming at the local bar before heading to their party. They weren't gone, but they were sure starting to feel the buzz. Both Ino and Sakura were ordering Smirnoff Ice like it was going out of style while Naruto and Kiba threw shots back with lazy smiles. As time ticked away, the four of them decided to head towards the rez party. Both Ino and Sakura were stoked to see Tenten and Hinata while Naruto himself was more excited in meeting the other residents, maybe someone who was willing to accompany him for a short while.

Music thumped, energizing the place. Sakura shouted something along the lines of finding her roommates before tugging Ino along with her. Kiba murmured something incomprehensible before he shuffled after them. Naruto figured he was going to see if Hinata had shown up. The blonde was no genius, but he didn't think that this was the violet haired girl's scene. He made a beeline to grab a drink. He tapped his hand against his thigh to the rhythm as he sipped at his beer. A couple of girls had asked him to dance, but he wasn't much for the scene so he smiled and refused them.

"You're loss." They murmured before shrugging and disappearing into the crowd.

Naruto brought his beer to his lips before someone slumped against the wall next to him. He turned to see quite the sight. Midnight back hair shaped pale features. Were his cheeks getting hot? Blue eyes raised to meet his before an easy smile raised to his lips.

"Sorry, just trying to get a breather." The boy stated before laughing lightly.

Naruto blinked, not able to stop himself from completing his once over. This boy, although petite, was well built and earning more and more of the blonde's attention as he continued to scan.

"Oh! Aren't you Uzumaki?" The boy exclaimed, his blue eyes sparking with interest.

"How'd you know my name?" Naruto asked while raising a brow.

"We're trying out for the same team. Guess I wasn't good enough for you to notice me huh?" The boy asked while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

 _Way to go Naruto. Smooth._ The blonde reprimanded himself mentally.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I just get in the zone and don't recognize anyone." Naruto stated quickly.

"You're amazing. You must have started young right? Oh! I'm Keita by the way." The boy offered with a smile.

"You can just call me Naruto. And yea, I did start off younger. My parents were raptors fans so I picked up the sport really quick." The blonde stated with a smile of his own.

"Raptors fans huh? That's pretty cool." Keita stated before taking a sip of his drink. "Did you come with anyone or do you usually hang out on the side like a loser." He asked with a snicker.

"Oi. I came with some friends, they just disappeared real quick." The blonde stated with a shrug.

"That's not very nice of them." Keita stated while shaking his head.

"You should be thanking them, it means you get to talk to me." Naruto stated, the alcohol helping his speech along.

"Oh? I'll make sure to thank them then." Keita murmured.

When had Keita gotten close enough for Naruto to hear him practically whisper over the music. The heat in the room went up a couple more notches as Keita pressed himself closer to Naruto. The blonde's eyes hazed over and the bright blue fell half lidded. He could smell the alcohol off of Keita's breath as he leaned in. Well, Naruto couldn't quite deny that he had hoped that someone would take an interest in him at the party, and who better than someone who enjoyed the same things that he did. Naruto leant down to accept the kiss that Keita was offering him when all of a sudden the boy was gone. Naruto blinked before snapping his attention up.

"What the hell man?!" Keita demanded angrily, starring at someone else.

Now that Naruto focused a little harder, Keita's back was soaked with alcohol of some sort.

"It was an accident!" The girl squeaked with a frown.

"Accident my ass! You poured your whole damn drink down my back!"

The brunette glanced at her empty cup before shrugging.

"I didn't mean it." She said before turning away and disappearing into the mob.

"Keita-" Naruto started, taking a step towards said boy, before being cut off.

"No offense," He started as he tried to get a good look at his back. "but the mood is killed. Catch you another time?" He asked before offering a small smile. Keita turned away and disappeared towards the door.

The blonde watched him disappear through the crowd, sorta pissed that he'd missed out on getting some over a ditsy girl. He rubbed his palms over his face after having set his beer down. The room swam slightly as he took a breath.

"Right. That's enough alcohol then." Naruto murmured as he headed straight for the door. On his way, he stumbled over his feet and stabilized himself on the wall. And then the wall moved.

"Can you get off now?"

Naruto looked up and nausea gripped his stomach straight away. Was Murphy's law all over his happiness tonight? Of course after he was deny sexual satisfaction, of course he fell right into the co-captain himself.

"Thanks." Naruto grumbled up at the ceiling. He pulled away from the second basketball captain before stumbling towards the doorway.

"Common idiot, our room's upstairs."

Naruto felt an arm slip around his back and his balance to get better. He sent a sloppy scowl towards Sasuke.

"What r' you doin'?" Naruto demanded.

"Dragging my roommate to his bed." The raven stated as he helped Naruto down the hall and towards the rickety elevator.

"Why?" The blonde asked, turning away from the raven.

"So you don't make a fool out of yourself. The basketball team has an image you know?"

"I don' understand." Naruto stated.

"Me either…"

"What?"

The elevator dinged and Sasuke stepped out into the hallway while dragging the blonde with him. The two stayed quiet as Sasuke balanced the drunken Naruto and fished his keys out his pocket to let the two of them in. He opened the door before dragging Naruto to the couch and letting him collapse onto the cushions. Naruto let his eyes fall closed to the sound of the kitchen tap running. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of the cup being placed on the coffee table and Sasuke straightening up.

"There's an Advil and some water." Sasuke said before turning away and heading to his shared room with Neji.

"Thanks." Naruto murmured as he let his eyes shut once more.

"Don't puke on the coach idiot." Were the words Naruto heard as he drifted off.

Even as he drifted off, he still had to wonder why it was that the co-captain that was so hard on him at the beginning was being so gentil to him now. Even as the door to Sasuke's room fell closed, the blonde fell asleep to all sorts of questions floating around his head: Why was Sasuke being so nice? Sasuke was capable of kindness and being gentil? Didn't Sasuke hate him? What the hell is going on?


End file.
